1.Staffel
Die 1.Staffel von "Desperate Housewives" startete in den USA mit der Episode "Pilot" am 13.10.2004 und endete mit der Episode "One Wonderful Day" am 22.05.2005. In Deutschland begann ProSieben am 12.04.2005 ("Schmutzige Wäsche") mit der Ausstrahlung und sendete das Staffelfinale ("Alles ist wunderbar") am 22.11.2005. Die Staffel umfasst insgesamt 23 Episoden. Episodenübersicht * 1.01: "Schmutzige Wäsche" ("Pilot") * 1.02: "Unter der Oberfläche ("Ah, But Underneath") * 1.03: "Die nackte Wahrheit" ("Pretty Little Picture") * 1.04: "Mit allen Mitteln" ("Who's That Woman?") * 1.05: "Eindringlinge" ("Come In, Stranger") * 1.06: "Schlachtfelder" ("Running to Stand Still") * 1.07: "Gewinner und Verlierer" ("Anything You Can Do") * 1.08: "Schuldig" ("Guilty") * 1.09: "Das Geständnis" ("Suspicious Minds") * 1.10: "Versteckspiele" ("Come Back to Me") * 1.11: "Die große Suche" ("Move On") * 1.12: "Asche auf mein Haupt" ("Every Day a Little Death") * 1.13: "Ertappt" ("Your Fault") * 1.14: "Liebe liegt in der Luft" ("Love Is in the Air") * 1.15: "Lauter Lügen" ("Impossible") * 1.16: "Das kleine schwarze Buch" ("The Ladies Who Lunch") * 1.17: "Helden" ("There Won't Be Trumpets") * 1.18: "Mutterglück" ("Children Will Listen") * 1.19: "Einsame Herzen" ("Live Alone and Like It") * 1.20: "Frühlingsgefühle" ("Fear No More") * 1.21: "Das Versprechen" ("Sunday in the Park with George") * 1.22: "Hals über Kopf" ("Goodbye For Now") * 1.23: "Alles ist wunderbar" ("One Wonderful Day") Das Staffelgeheimnis In der ersten Staffel dreht sich alles um den völlig überraschenden und für die Bewohner der Wisteria Lane völlig unerklärlichen Selbstmord von Mary Alice Young, die sich in der ersten Episode mit einem Revolver in den Kopf schießt. Im Verlauf der Staffel wird deutlich, dass ein dunkles Geheimnis aus ihrer Vergangenheit sie zu dieser Tat getrieben hat. Die einzelnen Storylines Mary Alice Young Nach dem Selbstmord von Mary Alice scheint ihr Ehemann Paul ein längst vergessenes Familiengeheimnis sprichtwörtlich wieder "auszugraben", mehr oder weniger unter Kenntnis des Sohnes Zach. Paul findet heraus, dass seine Nachbarin Martha Huber indirekt für den Selbstmord seiner Frau verantwortlich ist und erwürgt diese. Dies ruft Marthas Schwester Felicia auf den Plan, die Mary Alice seltsamerweise zu kennen scheint. Schlussendlich kommt Felicia hinter das Geheimnis der Familie Young und bringt Paul dazu, seinen Sohn Zach zurückzulassen. Susan Mayer Während der ersten Staffel ist Susan hauptsächlich damit beschäftigt, ihr Liebesleben wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen. Nach der Scheidung von ihrem ersten Mann Karl ist Mike Delfino der erste Mann, der wieder ihr Interesse weckt. Leider hat sie in dieser Angelegenheit nicht mit Edie Britt gerechnet, die ihr den Junggesellen abspenstig machen will. Desweiteren ist Susan die mitunter treibendste Kraft bei den Bemühungen, das Geheimnis von Mary Alices Selbstmord zu lüften. Bree van de Kamp Das scheinbar "perfekte" Leben der "perfekten" Hausfrau Bree wird in der ersten Staffel gehörig durcheinandergewirbelt. Nachdem ihr Mann Rex die Scheidung von ihr verlangt, geht sie mit ihm zur Eheberatung und versucht, ihre Ehe zu retten. Gleichzeitig muss sie sich aber auch noch mit ihren beiden pubertierenden Kindern Andrew und Danielle herumschlagen. Am Ende der Staffel muss sich Bree mit der Tatsache auseinandersetzen, Witwe zu sein. Gabrielle Solis Das verwöhnte Großstadt-Model Gabrielle versucht in ihre etwas eingeschlafene Ehe mit Carlos mehr Abwechslung zu bringen, indem sie sich mit ihrem jugendlichen Gärtner John vergnügt. Oft kann Gabrielle nur noch im letzten Moment verhindern, dass ihre Untreue ans Licht kommt - ihrer Stiefmutter Juanita kostet Gabrielles Affäre sogar das Leben. Eine Manipulation von Gabrielles Anti-Baby-Pillen seitens Carlos sorgt zu allem Überfluss auch noch dafür, dass Gabrielle schwanger wird. Lynette Scavo Die ehemalige Karrierefrau Lynette ist mit ihren vier Kindern hoffnungslos überfordert und trauert alten Zeiten nach. Sie versucht mit aller Kraft, ihre Kinder im Zaum zu halten, scheitert schlussendlich jedoch und wird im Verlauf der Staffel sogar abhängig von den ADS-Pillen ihrer Kinder. Nachdem ihr Mann Tom durch Lynettes Verschulden seinen Job verliert, soll es Lynette sein, die an Toms Stelle wieder arbeiten gehen soll. Todesfälle * 1.01: Mary Alice Young (erschießt sich mit einem Revolver) * 1.08: Martha Huber (wird von Paul Young erdrosselt) * 1.17: Juanita Solis (erwacht aus dem Koma und stürzt die Treppe hinunter) * 1.23: Deirdre Taylor (wird von Mary Alice Young erstochen) * 1.23: Rex van de Kamp (erliegt den Folgen einer Vergiftung und eines Herzinfarkts)